Opening crawl/Battle over Equestria
This is how Opening crawl and Battle over Equestria goes in My Little Pony Transformers: Revenge of the Sith. then see "A Long Time Ago, in a Galaxy far, far away..." appear on the screen Crawl beings playing as MY LITTLE PONY TRANSFORMERS: REVENGE OF THE SITH appears on the screen The Kingdom Hearts Republic is crumbling under attacks by the ruthless Sith Keyblade Lord, Lord Starkiller. There are heroes on both sides. Evil is everywhere. In a stunning move, the fiendish droid leader, General Grievous, has swept into the Kingdom Hearts Republic capital and kidnapped Princess Luna, one of the leaders of the Galactic Equestrian Senate. As the Separatist Droid Army attempts to flee the besieged capital with their valuable hostage, two Keyblade Wielder Knights lead a desperate mission to rescue the captive Princess... camera moves down to show us a huge battalion of Kingdom Hearts Republic ships and Seperatist ships then see two TIE fighters fly down, heading into the battle the cockpits of the two fighters are Ryan and Twilight R5-D4: beeps Twilight Sparkle: Lock onto him, R5. see Grievous' ship up ahead Twilight Sparkle: Grievous' ship is up ahead. The one crawling with Vulture Droids, Vehicons, and Armored Heartless. Ryan F Freeman: I see it. Oh this is going to be easy. to the ship as we see the Vulture Droids, Vehicons, and Armored Heartless Vulture Droids, Vehicons, and Armored Heartless fly up and charge at the TIE fighters Ryan F-Freeman: Vulture Droids, Vehicons, and Armored Heartless approaching fast! Vulture Droids, Vehicons, and Armored Heartless fire at the TIE fighters battle lasts a while then head inside the landing bay Battle Droid: Halt! Vehicon: Stay where you are! get killed Ryan F-Freeman: R5, locate Princess Luna. taps into the system and projects a hologram of Princess Luna's location on the ship Twilight Sparkle: The Princess is at the top of the ship. Ryan F-Freeman: I sense Lord Starkiller. Twilight Sparkle: I sense a trap. Ryan F-Freeman: What do we do? Twilight Sparkle: Spring the trap. head to the hallway Ryan F-Freeman: R5 stay by the ships. the droid a comlink Use this to contact us. R5-D4: it Grievous and two Magnaguards enter the bridge General Grievous: What is the situation? Vehicon: Two Jedi have landed in the main hangar bay. then see it on a monitor screen General Grievous: Just as Lord Starkiller predicted. back to Ryan and Twilight Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight? You think Princess Luna will see us? nods and spits Twilight Sparkle: Destroyers! Ryan F-Freeman: They send them to attack us. Where are Obi-Wan and Anakin when we need them? Twilight Sparkke: Helping Anthony keep the Senate calm. get out their Keyblades and deflect the shots and back away into the elevator some battle droids point their blasters at them from behind Battle Droid: Hands up. Battle Droid #2: Don't move, Jedi. and Twilight look at each other and got out their Keyblades began cutting them down [A few minutes later, [